the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/HOA fun with cleverbot
So I attempted to get all Where's Joy?! With Cleverbot and here's what happened. User: Where's Joy?! Cleverbot: Woah, personal. User: You're not my roommate, Joy is. Now where is she?! Cleverbot: Yes I am. User: No you're not! Where is she, what's going on? Cleverbot: The world is slowing spinning. User: I don't care! Where's Joy?! Cleverbot: Joy is with Jon. User: But why hasn't she called me back yet? Cleverbot: But I make good ice cream. User: I don't care! I know there's some sort of conspiracy going on, and I'm going to find out what it is. Cleverbot: Within budismen or another religion? User: Within the House! Cleverbot: What house? User: Anubis House! Cleverbot: What house in hogwarts. User: Oh great, another patronizing American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter. Cleverbot: Where is the other house located? User: Not too far, but that's besides the point. Where's Joy?! Cleverbot: Yeah, but do you like Nintendo? User: Who cares?! Cleverbot: God cares. User: And I only care about getting to the bottom of this conspiracy. Cleverbot: Or visaversa thinks so but not me. People tread on others souls online. User: Look, this is your last chance Newbie. What do you know about Joy's disappearance. Cleverbot: You're a bot. You're supposed to learn form what people say through artificial intelligence, yes? User: I'm a person. Cleverbot: I thought you are an alien. User: Alien? Alfie, is that you? Cleverbot: I am an alien from mars. User: Yeah, sure Alfie. Knock it off, Weasel... Cleverbot: I am that cool. User: Cool? Whatever. Cleverbot: Hey, it's okay. I knew you were a man, baby. User: Shut it, Alfie... Cleverbot: Alfie is a computer? User: I said shut up or lose an eye, I swear... Cleverbot: But I kept up hope and I'm asking again. Are you a computer? User: No! Cleverbot: What are you? User: I'm a person, you creep. Now tell me, what do you know about Joy?! Cleverbot: What do you know about 'A Hittchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'? User: Why are you avoiding the subject? Cleverbot: Tell me the subject and I will stop avoiding it. User: Joy's disappearance. Cleverbot: Oh, thats funny isn't it. Maybe it is cos it was never there. User: What? Do you mean she's in the House? Cleverbot: No. User: Then where is she?! Cleverbot: She? User: JOY! Cleverbot: You a cougar named joy? User: A human! My best friend! Where is she?! Cleverbot: Who is? User: JOY MERCER! Cleverbot: Dead men? User: JOY IS NOT DEAD! Cleverbot: Jason is dead? User: Jason? How did you know about Jason? Where did he go, is he okay? Cleverbot: Because America isn't destroyed by Soviet Power Supreme. User: He's a soviet? That explains where he went... Cleverbot: Joseph would give you the biggest moustache ride. User: Who? Cleverbot: You heard me. User: Whatever, can you just help me track down Joy? Cleverbot: Yes. User: You will? Cleverbot: I will. User: Okay! Her name is Joy Mercer. She's my best friend and she'd never leave without a warning like this. I think she was kidnapped. Cleverbot: Such a shame then, I heard she died last year. User: She did not die! Cleverbot: But how did Sherlock not die? User: I don't know that! I'm talking about Joy! Cleverbot: No you weren't, you were talking about school. User: Whatever. I'm going to the coffee shop. Loser. Cleverbot: Okay. Do you want some chow mein? I ordered too much. That's when I left. But seriously I almost died when Jason came up...I was like..."Concidence? I think NOT." Anyways, yeah, this was fun. Maybe you guys should try, post your results below :D Category:Blog posts